My Beautiful Girl
by Slytherin-Pride0608
Summary: Seamus/Lavender one-shot during the Battle of Hogwarts. Though instead of being in the book world, it's in the movies.  Bet you did see that one coming.


**SPOILER ALERT** _(if you haven't seen the movie)_

A/N: Yes, yes I know, I should be working on 'Life and Times' but I'm kind of stuck, so PM me with any ideas. But you get two one-shots in about two weeks! So be happy!

I'm a super big Seamus/Lavender shipper so when I watched the movie I was super pissed she died; because I never felt that she died and I was hoping for a hand-holding ending. Apart from that, the movie was great. Did you guys like it?

I know that there aren't that many Seamus/Lavender shippers out there, but if you are, this is for you.

End of long, ramble-y authors' note.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and (I think) Warner Bros. so don't think that they're mine. LOL (or LMAO or ROFL, whatever suits you best)

XxX

A high-pitched scream pierced the night, one louder than any other. He panicked, knowing who screamed. There was another, then another. He ran in the direction of the shrieks. He felt curses and hexes being thrown at him but he just kept sprinting.

"Seamus!" someone yelled, but Seamus didn't stop, "SEAMUS!" the voice was so forceful he screeched to a halt, mad.

"WHAT?" Seamus bellowed, his chest heaving.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" It was Neville, already badly scarred.

"I heard her. I heard her scream,"

"Lav?" Seamus nodded, about to take off again, but before he could Neville put a hand on the former's shoulder. "Just, don't get killed, Shea. We need you."

"Will do Nev," And Seamus tore off again.

There were no more screams but he kept running, so determined that he didn't even notice the Trio in front of him until he crashed into Hermione Granger.

"Sorry," he muttered, his head bowed. _Wait_, he thought, _they came from the direction of the scream. I might as well ask. _He spun around and stopped them. "Guys, did you happen to see Lavender?"

Seamus noticed Hermione's' eyes get wide. "Seamus, I honestly don't know how to tell you this…" She said. "But Lavender is -"

Seamus didn't wait to hear the end of her sentence, "Where is she?" he demanded

Again, he didn't wait; he just sped off, leaving the Trio in the dust.

Then he saw her.

It felt like his heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

His mind went blank, he couldn't feel anything.

No pain.

Then he felt like he'd been hit with the Cruciatus Curse. "LAVENDER!" he howled, running up to her still, mangled body. He threw himself to his knees, sobbing.

"Please wake up, Lav" His pleading mingled with his sobs, "Please, Lav, don't do this to me," No response. "Lav," he whispered, "Who did this to you? Who killed my beautiful girl?" he threw himself over her body, shielding it from anymore harm.

It hit him. Avada Kedavra wouldn't contort somebody's body this horribly. He noticed a bloody chunk missing from her _. "Greyback" he hissed, knowing the infamous werewolf was at the Battle.

"My beautiful girl, I will get revenge for you. I'll find him and kill him… just like he killed you." He brushed hid lips against her still-warm cheek. He got up, eyes still on Lavender's body.

He heard high, broken sobs behind him. It was Pravati Patil. "Pravati" Seamus whispered. She ignored him, her eyes still fixed on her best friend. Seamus was silent for what felt like hours until Pravati whispered "Who?"

"Greyback," he felt his eyes burn. She walked over to him and he put his arms around her; both mourning a girl they loved.

After even more silence she looked at him and said "she really loved you, you know? She never stopped talking about you," she gave him a watery smile, "you made her happy. Like, really happy,"

At this point Seamus was feeling really grateful towards Pravati. "I don't want to leave her here; will you help me take her to somewhere safe?"

She nodded, took out her wand and whispered '_Protego_' as Seamus picked up Lavenders body, cradling it lovingly. They walked slowly until they were in the thick of things. Then they ran, as fast as they could; Seamus a little slower because he was carrying Lavender.

Surprisingly Pravati's charm worked, as they got to a deserted corridor with no more than few minor cuts. Then he said to Pravati, "stay here, make sure nobody touches her,"

"Where are you going?" she asked warily.

"To get the bastard that killed my girlfriend," He walked off, wand high.

XxX

A/N: Considering doing a sequel to this. Should I? More than anything else, I hoped you liked it. So review and I will love you. Hey, that rhymed! Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
